


Hogwarts (ft. The Children)

by strawabbie



Category: The Children - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawabbie/pseuds/strawabbie
Summary: sending letters suck ass. lana's cat keeps ripping the letters apart because of it's distaste for cinnamon smells (or adonis, in general), and if he relies on adonia for sending the letter, the woman would scan through the context. moreover, there are many things adonis would like to say, and to be delivered in sync. to solve the issue, adonis created a group chat. along the way, they persuaded adonis to add two new members.





	Hogwarts (ft. The Children)

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1: Albert Boy  
> Chapter 2: What Happened In Ozaki Tea House.

**adonis with big d** created _groupchat_ group chat

adonis with big d: aw fuck thats not how it works let me just

**adonis with big d** changed group chat's name to _family tre_

adonis with big d: time to add my sluts

**goth lesbian** is added into the group

 **alpaca in glasses** is added into the group

 **foreigner** is added into the group

alpaca in glasses: hey !!

goth lesbian: whats up lesbians

foreigner: oh yeah i forgot i am 

goth lesbian: bruh what crisis now 

alpaca in glasses: you? forgot? you're a lesbian? 😮

foreigner: yeah

alpaca in glasses: takeshi thats not how it works

takeshi: but i like girls

goth lesbian: tbh we all do you're not that special

alpaca in glasses: BULLYING DEVELOPS TRAUMA CUT IT OUT 😭

adonis with big d: takeshi with his fucking crab ass looking dick

alpaca in glasses: guys i'm a prefect i have to make sure bullying is reduced down here 🙂

goth lesbian: NOT THE SMILE EMOJI

adonis with big d: bruh my ass is trembling pls spare me 

foreigner: 😼

adonis with big d: NOT THE EMOJI

goth lesbian: HAND ME OVER YOUR PHONE NOW 

foreigner: 📱

adonis with big d: I-

goth lesbian: i will avada kedavra ur fucking crab ass 

alpaca in glasses: i dont think his buttocks look like crab

goth lesbian: yeah but why it gotta be built rectangular shaped bruh

goth lesbian: S C A R Y

adonis with big d: his mom dropped him during quidditch

goth lesbian: his mom birthed him during quidditch

alpaca in glases: mrs. delta wouldnt do such a thing

goth lesbian: h ow d o y o u kn o w t h a t

alpaca in glasses: ive seen it?

adonis with big d: SE G GS ?

alpaca in glasses: NO

alpaca in glasses: ive seen how they date in their album, they went to cute dates and tea shops together 😊

alpaca in glasses: hey i feel like something missing over here?

goth lesbian: wait yall forgetting the kid 

alpaca in glasses: i dont want to add any minors here knowing your content

foreigner: scary

goth lesbian: who gives takeshi access to muggles' world istg

foreigner: the apps are fascinating.

foreigner: they upgrade my sense of humor.

foreigner: check this out.

**foreigner** uploaded a picture file.

foreigner: turtleneck and boy.

goth lesbian: thats albert from ravenclaw house

goth lesbian: isnt he the kid who speaks in oxford dictionary language

foreigner: boy

alpaca in glasses: yeah! do you want me to add him here?

goth lesbian: yeah sure hes a muggle aint he

alpaca in glasses: yeah! we are all half-bloods here except for takeshi and delta twins

**adonis with big d** added **(unknown)** to _family tre_

alpaca in glasses: hi albert! 😊

(unknown): hi!!!

(unknown): WHERE AM I

(unknown): HELLO MRS. LEONNE HELLO

goth lesbian: albert we have seen ur porn stash, grounded now

(unknown): mom is this your new phone number????

goth lesbian: yuh

(unknown): wha??? the style of your texting frightens me

goth lesbian: im possessed

(unknown): WHAT?? but IVE PUT PROTECTION SPELL ON YOU GUYS ???????

foreigner: it be like that

(unknown): DAD?

foreigner: hello, boy.

alpaca in glasses: *albert.

adonis with big d: *boy

alpaca in glasses: 🤗 its *albert !

alpaca in glasses: get it right!

goth lesbian: chile anyways, grounded

(unknown): BUT I DONT WATCH NAKED LADIES

alpaca in glasses: okay! okay! calm down! albert! they're pranking you!

alpaca in glasses: some introductions!

alpaca in glasses: @goth lesbian is irina from slytherin house!

goth lesbian: hey 

alpaca in glasses: @foreigner is takeshi from hufflepuff house, he recently got a phone, so although you're friends, he hasn't gotten your number yet!

(unknown): friends?

albert: but i barely know him

boy: I HAVE NEVER INITIATE ANY FORM OF CONVERSATION WITH HIM

albert boy: WHAT, please explain something

alpaca in glasses: but takeshi took a picture of you

albert boy: oh i dont know about that

albert boy: he approached me and said hold this for me, and took a picture and left

foreigner: turtle neck is good in posing with people

alpaca with glasses: BUT YOU NEVER LET ME HOLD TURTLE NECK

foreigner: okay

goth lesbian: anyways

adonis with big d: anyways

goth lesbian: repeat me again and i will eat albert alive

takeshi: kick the boy

albert: NO DONT PLEASE 

takeshi: 🏌️♂️🏌️♂️🏌️♂️

alpaca in glasses: dont worry! thats how they joke around! 

albert: that does sound borderline illegal, wouldnt u agree with me?

goth lesbian: idk my dad is a drug dealer so idk what to tell u

albert: A DRUG WHAT

goth lesbian: hey does ur sister listen to girl in read

adonis with big d: SHE IS GIRL IN RED

albert: A DRUG WHAT

alpaca in glasses: adonia is so sweet! why not you add her in here?

goth lesbian: PHONE NUMBER PHONE NUMBER PHONE NUMBER

albert: HEY DO YOU HAVE ANY EXPLANATION TO HELP ME COMPREHEND THIS NEW SECRET

adonis with big d: no all she does is scream justice and beat up people

goth lesbian: new kink development

goth lesbian: new kink new me

adonis with big d: NO SERIOUS 

goth lesbian: E V E N B E T T E R 

adonis with big d: bruh we are best friends U CANNOT SIDE with my sister

goth lesbian: but im a lesbian, adoniS

foreigner: bonk 

goth lesbian: OH MY GOD SHTU UP 

adonis with big d: I LIKE GIRLS WHO LIKE GIRLS OOO

adonis with big d: takeshi beck

goth lesbian: PLEASE ADONIS if you add adonia i will help u with the potions

goth lesbian: boy be growing weed

adonis with big d: ITS NOT WEED ITS A HALLUCINATING SIDE EFFECT

goth lesbian: im an expertise in the weed aspect

goth lesbian: inherited it from the professional, my dad

adonis with big d: fookin krackheads ayo m8

goth lesbian: bruh why u typing so long jUST TO MOCK BRITISH ACCENT

adonis with big d: i forgot that the 8 is one the other side of the key board

adonis with big d: i was like fuckk i fucking hate technology

adonis with big d: i drew it for siri and siri was like oh yeah i got you fam

goth lesbian: ok weed inhaler

adonis with big d: I AM NOT A WEED INHALER

albert boy: hey can you please tell me a bit about yourselves? who is adonis? who is adonia? are you the famous twins?

adonis with big d: OH YES THATS ME

goth lesbian: its the egoism for me

goth lesbian: yeah theyre pretty famous for their appearance lol

goth lesbian: i want to date her sister but i guess he can do

adonis with big d: we are like lesbians

albert boy: but? a man cant be attracted to a girl to become a lesbian?

adonis with big d: oh ok 

albert boy: YOU CANT OH OKAY ME

adonis with big d: hey do you guys want to hang out tomorrow??? like???? lets hang out at the ozaki's teahouse

foreigner: no free stuff

adonis with big d: FUCK

goth lesbian: AW WHAT

alpaca in glasses: why nooooooooot

foreigner: give me money

albert boy: i heard ozaki teahouse is good!

foreigner: free only for boy

goth lesbian: OZAKI THE GREATEST OF ALL

alpaca in glasses: my mother will buy the whole shop because it s that good!!!!!!!

adonis with big d: a lesbian hotspot

foreigner: it doesnt work

foreigner: because turtle neck chose albert

foreigner: so albert is a good boy

albert boy: thank you for calling me by my name! its wonderful! :)

foreigner: no problem boy

albert boy: :") yeah glad to know

adonis with big d: see yall tomorrow

adonis with big d: LANA IRINA IM IN FRONT OF THE DUNGEON PLS HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP

alpaca in glasses: um? adonis?

adonis with big d: what

alpaca in glasses: are you wearing my shirt

adonis with big d: no im not

alpaca in glasses: adonis u hate hello kitty

goth lesbian: CANT MISS MY BEAUTY SLEEP, BYE SUCKASS

alpaca in glasses: adonis hey, i can see you behind the flower pot 

alpaca in glasses: and your phone brightness is up

alpaca in glasses: adonis, theres no point dimming your phone, i can see you

alpaca in glasses: please get in the dungeon, its cold!

albert boy: cant wait to go to ozaki teahouse!


End file.
